


The photo

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Revenge, but I save the day, hero - Freeform, ish, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Pyrrha finds something out and decides to take action





	The photo

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is NTR
> 
> N- I
> 
> T- Smoke
> 
> R- Crack
> 
> What’d ya think it meant? Dumbass...

One day Pyrrha was on her scroll scrolling (heh) through tumblr when she all of a sudden saw a picture of her sucking someone’s cock while she’s holding her scroll with Jaune on speaker asking her why she’s late for their date. Also she had hearts in her eyes. This pissed Pyrrha so much that she stomped to her punching bag (Cardin) and beat him senselessly until her knuckles bled. 

After that she thought for a moment until an idea sprung into her mind! She dial her phone and someone picked up on the other side of the line. That someone was me! “Yeah?” I asked, “shsjdkisosbsosbakqmhsw hesofjdjhsdssjndisggifysjfidztaqwykhhxudydurjckvkfudufieueywgwueifudigogoggncufuduewqaaaajcigiduroyidudyzjckvohpgirueuducogkhxlhxitsitsutsuraqidoufucpucpufousitwwyk.” 

“All righty then.” I then teleported to her location. “What do you need me to do?” I asked, “Weren’t you listening on the phone?” Pyrrha asked in an angry tone. “No not really cause all you said was some high speed gibberish. In all reality I just showed up cause I thought it was funny... and why are your knuckles bleeding?”

“Cause I saw this shit!” Screamed Pyrrha as she held up her scroll to show me the fan art. I looked at the hentai and my heart sank and I got a pit in my stomach. “Oh... what do you want me to do?” I asked. “Jump in there and kill her!” She screamed. “I don’t know, it’s not really safe.” Pyrrha only responded with angry growls and steam coming from her nostrils. “You know what, I’ll do it for free!” I jumped into the scroll and landed right behind whore Pyrrha who’ll I’ll call thot. Thot pulled the cock from her mouth and asked, “Like who are you? Can’t you see I just wanna suck some cock while my boyfriend is on the phone? And have his warm cum in my mouth cause I’m like a total slut.” 

That porn star talk really fucking annoyed me also Jaune screamed “NANI?!” Through the phone and jumped out from it with blood red eyes and his shirtless body exposed. He then attacked the guy who had his dick out. “Look, I’m just here to kill you.” I said. “How about I just suck your cock and then we fuck okay? Like I’m a total slut for all things related to cocks and cum because...-“

“UUUUUDDDD...AAAAAGH!” I yelled out as my muscles flexed to tear my shirt off exposing my muscular body. Thot looked confused and I followed by jabbing her face and torso while screaming “ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!ATA!” She fell onto her back and felt her body. “What the fuck was that?!” She yelled out, I pointed my finger at her and said “Omae wa mou shindeiru.” 

“NANI?!” Then her head tilted and her chest imploded then her head popped off spewing blood and eternal organs every where. I then left to the real world. “So what did you think?” I asked Pyrrha. “Dead meme. But Fist of the North Star will never not be fucking awesome. But who is the artist of that monster?” 

“I don’t know the guy but I know his master.” I told her. “Who is he?”

“Shädman.” The utter of that name made Pyrrha say, “Ya know what? I think I’ll just leave and make love to Jaune.” She then walked away and I felt two strong feminine arms around my waist. “Hey there hunny, I see you know a thing or two about deadly martial arts.” Said the voice. Then all of a sudden my friend jumped in and said, “Anon! I swear to god if you make a Yang x you fic I’ll kill you in the real world!” Then the story ends! The end


End file.
